Hermione and the Beast
by TheFreeElf394
Summary: A Draco and Hermione story. Hermione enters her seventh year at Hogwarts thinking everything will be perfect. She made head girl but finds out that the head boy is none other than Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore has some special plans for them. Does Draco want to be nice? Or is something forcing him? Lame summary, awesome story. Not following last book. A medium length read. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction to Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and you all know that so why bother with this? LOL  
**

**Author's notes: Hey :3 This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it :) I just want to say that my usual chapters will be more than double the length of this chapter. Since this is the first chapter, I made it short to make an introduction for you.  
**

**Chapter 1**

My goal when I entered Hogwarts was to be Head Girl when I was in my seventh year. That was the only thing that I was absolutely sure I had to do before I graduated. I had no doubt that I would receive top marks and I really enjoyed the adventures I had with Harry and Ron. But Head Girl, that was something I had no control over. There are instances in the past, see Hogwart's: A History, where the Head Girl or Boy did not have the highest grades or the best background. Knowing this, I wanted to be the best student ever. I've done pretty well so far. I do have the highest grades among the girls; I helped fight against Voldemort countless times, and was a prefect. So when the owl arrived this morning in my window bearing a package with the Hogwart's seal I was excited but not surprised. Aside from the acceptance letter, book list, and other normal lists, the package contained a sealed letter and small leather bag. I cracked open the letter first to see Professor McGonagall's familiar handwriting. She was congratulating me on my promotion to Head Girl.

She encouraged me to represent my house very well and do my utmost to be a good role model for the younger students. And while there would be some changes to the living arrangements, the duties of the Head's had not changed. It was the last line of the short letter that had me concerned. I knew that neither Ron nor Harry would be Head Boy. Ron, bless his heart, would not take the job seriously and Harry doesn't like that much attention. He would blame himself every time something bad happened to a student. So, without those two, the seventh year boys who would be eligible for Headship was narrowed down considerably so that I didn't really have to guess as to who my partner would be. I skipped down to the last line of the letter and read with some apprehension.

_The Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy._

Bloody hell.

A/N- Please please please review and I hope to have the next chapter up by Friday! :)


	2. First Interactions

**Chapter 2**

Only great amounts of self-control kept me from destroying my bedroom in a fit of rage. Malfoy, I fumed. It just had to be him. I was hoping that due to his parentage, attitude, or general cheekiness he would not be named Head Boy. I knew there had to be a down side to this job. I have to live and work with a consummate ass. I guess I should say ferret, but he's still an ass. Every now and then having to deal with his insults and derogatory comments is bad enough but hearing them every day is going to drive me nuts. Not to mention the annual projects that the Heads have to work together on. The only consolation is that I am sure he is hating this as much as I am.

With only two hours left until the train to Hogwart's departs, I had better prepare myself for what is surely going to be a long ride. I have all my books and am packed except for a few odds and ends. Harry should be arriving with the rest of the Weasley family, as Headmaster Dumbledore had allowed him to spend the entire summer with Ron and his family. We were all grateful for that. Harry is always in such a sorry mood after spending time at the Dursley's but then again, I would be too. I hear my dad honking the car's horn and quickly levitate my trunks and bags and move them downstairs. I have to be early this year. It wouldn't be a good first impression for the Head Girl to show up just before the train leaves. As my father always says, "If you are early, you are on time. If you are on time, you are late. And if you are late, you might as well not go." It's a motto the whole family lives by.

It's a short drive to King's Cross station and my parents give me a tearful goodbye. Heavens, they'll see me in just a few months, you would think I was going halfway around the world. I rush through the bricks to Platform 9 & ¾ and am greeted by the general chaos that is the Hogwart's Express.

The squawk of owls, the whistle of the train, and sound of excited children as they prepare for their first journey to Hogwarts envelopes me in its familiarity and I sigh contentedly. I remember the first time I stepped aboard that train. Despite outward appearances, I was petrified. Then I met Harry and Ron and everything turned out okay. I quickly board the train and find the Head compartment. It was empty at this early time and I quickly stow my belongings. I know Harry and Ron will arrive at the last possible moment so I go back outside to help the younger students. The gold Head badge gleams dimly on my shirt and a few of the children look at me in awe especially the ones who know who I am.

I hear a cry go up and turn to see several of the students closest to me fall down as an unseen force behind them pushes them down. Then I realized what was happening. The two Slytherin goons, Crabbe and Goyle have arrived and they make way for their leader, none other than Draco Malfoy. I step forward and help a young boy off the ground and turn a menacing glare towards the numpties. I pull out my wand and aim it directly at the two buffoons.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Stop messing with the younger students or I'll take house points. You know I can." I growled. The two idiots looked at each other and then to their leader as they came to an abrupt stop. "Indeed. You should know that we can't treat our fellow students that way." Malfoy echoed me in a strangely docile way. I looked sharply at him as he motioned the boys to help the younger students up. Malfoy stepped around the mess on the ground moved closer to me.

"Malfoy." I sneered.  
"Granger." He responded in an oddly jovial tone.  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked confused.

"I came to the realization this summer that being mean takes way to much energy and that since we have to spend the next year together, being nice is going to bug the hell out of you just as much as insults. In short, my superior intelligence has allowed me to find a way to annoy you without burning me out. Aren't you proud of me?" He said with a sadistic sneer. It was all I could do not to hit him.

Since there were so many witnesses I turned on my heel and boarded the train. Harry and Ron couldn't get here fast enough. I brooded in silence until my friends finally arrived, at the last minute no less. I was so happy to see them and they delighted me with their summer adventures. I felt a million times better just being with them. All the years we have been friends haven't changed how I feel for these two. I just can't imagine my life without them.


	3. Getting Settled

**No reviews for Chapter 2. Not a single one... Can't say I'm not disappointed :/ Am I doing something wrong? I'd really like some feedback :)**

**Chapter 3!**

The train ride to school was uneventful. Malfoy and I managed to avoid each other in our compartment and I wasn't upset about not seeing him. The sorting and feast went like every sorting and feast before it. I could see a lot of potential in our newest group of Gryffindors. The normal rules were recited and everyone ate with delight. Right before we were allowed to be dismissed, the Headmaster called up all the prefects and heads. The prefects were announced and suitably congratulated. Then to my surprise and mortification, I felt Malfoy, who was standing next to me sling an arm about my shoulders and begin to speak.

"Hermione and I are so excited to be your Head Boy and Girl this year. We are going to work together to make this the best year yet."

Oh my God.

I felt all the color drain from my face and my knees started to tremble. He is humiliating me and seeming to do it so nicely. This really will drive me nuts. I can see Harry and Ron looking at me like I turned into a hippogriff. All I can do is shrug my shoulders and slip out of Malfoy's grasp. The students were dismissed and Headmaster Dumbledore escorted myself and Malfoy to our rooms. I was expecting a large common room with our house colors and separate bed and bathing rooms. The Headmaster's deep voice increased my fears with his words before we entered the portrait.

"This year I decided to try something new. Instead of just sharing a common room, I decided that the Head students should share everything. I think the arrangement will improve your unity and relationship and thus the relationships of the rest of the student body. I do hope you will take your responsibility seriously and enjoy your final year at Hogwart's. I will see you in the morning."

With that the portrait door open and I could only stare in shock at the room before us. I think Malfoy was stunned too since he only shook his head in disbelief before looking at me. Bloody hell was all I could think.

"No way. There is no way this is going to work." I sputtered. The room before me was not at all what I was hoping for. Oh, it was a large and spacious room but it was what was in the room that bothered me. On one side of the room was a large, roaring fireplace with two couches placed before it. Under one window was a large study table and chairs. The closed door on the far side of the room had to go to the bathroom. Just inside side the door to my left were two twin sized beds. There were no curtains, no dividers, just two beds, out in the open. If Dumbledore thought I was going to share a room like this with Malfoy, he was nuts. They don't even do co-ed rooms in muggle schools!

I huffed and stomped over to my bed and flopped down on it. I could see Malfoy out of the corner of my eye roaming about the room. I noticed him opening four doors on the opposite side of the room. Each door had a different crest on it. They must lead to the common rooms of the four houses. At least I'll have a way to escape when I want to kill him.

"Isn't this just so exciting, Granger?" Malfoy laughed too happily. "It's like a slumber party every night."

"Urgggg." I mumbled. "I'm going to bed now. I don't care what you do as long as you leave me alone." I grabbed my night clothes from my trunk and walked into our bathroom. It was bare with two sinks, a toilet and one shower stall. I carefully locked the door behind me and quickly changed clothes. Malfoy is enough to give anyone a complex under normal situations but this is more than even an insane person could take. I mean here he is my worst enemy being nice to me on purpose. How weird is that? It makes you question all kinds of preconceived notions and perceptions. I don't like having to deal with that so I won't.

I'm just going to ignore the little prat and enjoy my seventh year. Now I'm not in enough denial to miss the fact the we will have to work together on certain projects during the year but otherwise Malfoy will not exist in my world. Coming to this realization had me calmly stepping through the door and heading straight to my bed. I turned off my light and resolutely turn my back on Malfoy who was already in bed and reading. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was in a world where Malfoy didn't bother me and it was really quite pleasant.


	4. Rude Awakenings

**A/N-** **Hey sorry I was a little late...LOL Anyways, Chapter 4 :)**

**By the way, I changed the point of view now so it's from an outsiders' view and occasionally the character's thoughts. **

Chapter 4

Hermione was sound asleep. With both arms shoved under her pillow and face down on the bed. The morning sun was just beginning to peek in through the window and paint the room with light. Draco Malfoy was crouched next to her bed on eye level with her head. He could hear her breathing change as she slowly woke up. Her brown eyes flickered open and as soon as they could focus she emitted a scream that would have woken the entire castle had it not been for the sound proofing in their rooms. Suddenly a hand came darting out from underneath a pillow and took a firm grasp on Draco's neck. The grip could hardly kill him but it was tight enough to get a very distinct point across.

"If you ever, ever even think of doing that to me again I will turn you into a ferret permanently." Hermione whispered. She released Malfoy's neck from her grasp and rolled off the other side of the bed and quickly entered the bathroom.

After locking the door, Hermione turned on the shower spray and stepped under the warm water. Malfoy was going to drive her crazy. First, he has a complete attitude change and then he decides that being nice is the new mean. It's enough to make anyone question their sanity. Starting right now, Hermione thought, is the beginning of my 'ignore Malfoy' plan. I will not talk to him, about him, around him or with him unless required by my Head duties. I will not acknowledge his presence unless circumstances require me to do so.

With a determined shake of her head, Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large red towel around her wet body. She approached the mirror to stare contemptuously at her body. If I could only wear my hair soaking wet all day long, she thought, as this is the only time when it isn't fluffy.

I am so pale, she thought. I really should have spent more time outside in the sun this summer. Unlike most girls who tended to blossom into their adult form, Hermione's growth had come in fits and starts. Her legs had lengthened but her chest had yet to follow suit with the rest of her body. She sighed and turned away from the mirror. You'd think that being a part of the "Golden Trio" I have more going for me that my magical abilities, she thought bitterly.

I am destined to be average looking for the rest of my life. Unthinking, Hermione reached for the door and pulled it open before remembering her living arrangement. To her relief Malfoy was no where to be seen and so Hermione dressed hurriedly and went to meet her friends for breakfast.

"Heerrmiiiionnnee!" was Ron's muffled greeting as he tried to welcome his friend with a mouthful of food. Ginny was glaring at her brother for his lack of manners and patted a spot on the bench next to her for Hermione to take.

"Morning, Mione." Harry said as Hermione plunked herself down. "What took you so long? We were sure you'd beat us here."

"Well, I had a rude awakening this morning and that threw off my whole day." Hermione answered dryly.

"So what are your dorms like? Are they as lavish as we are lead to believe?" Ginny asked excitedly while Hermione picked at her breakfast.

"Yeah, about that. Evidently, Malfoy and I are the recipients of a little inter-house relations experiment of the Headmaster. Not only do we share a common room but we share a...a bedroom." Hermione finished quickly.

"WHAT?" Was the chorused reply.

"Our common room is our bed room. We have doors to all the house common rooms, a study area and fireplace. A bathroom and our beds are in the common room."

"How did Malfoy take it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Surprisingly well, he thinks this is all a bunch of fun. He's going to drive me crazy. Do you know what he did to me this morning?" Hermione asked starting to get angry. "He was crouched next to my head just staring at me waiting for me to wake up. How bizarre is that?" Hermione ended in a huff.

"Do you want me to do something about it, Mione?" Ron asked with menace in his voice.

"No, Ron. Get this, Malfoy's new plan is to kill me with niceness. He told me so himself. So I'm just going to ignore him. I figure once he realizes that he's not going to get a rise out of me, he return to his normal self, which I can handle."

"Ok, if that's what you want." Harry said before Ron could speak.

"Come on guys, we've got Double Potions. See you later Ginny." Hermione said as she pulled Harry and Ron from the breakfast table but not before Ron grabbed one last muffin.

Ginny laughed at her brother but snuck a quick look out of the corner of her eye at the Slytherin table across the Great Hall. Sure enough, there was a platinum blonde head there surrounded by his normal crew. From this distance everything seemed to be normal but Ginny was sure something was up.

**Please review!**

**I know it's a slightly pointless chapter BUT next chapter, Draco Malfoy half naked. Be there or be square.  
**


	5. The Other Side of Him

**A/N- An extra long chapter dedicated to my friend who said my chapters were too short. This one's almost 2K words... :P **

**As promised, a half naked Draco Malfoy :) **

Chapter 5

Hermione was seated on one of the large couches in front of the fireplace when Draco returned dirty and sweaty from Quidditch practice. He tossed his broom onto his bed and began to shuck off his practice gear before he noticed Hermione reading quietly in front of the fire. Seeing this as a perfect chance to further annoy his roommate, Draco waltzed over to the fireplace and crouched close by it.

"Bitter weather we're having." Draco said nonchalantly. Hermione turned the page in her book.

"Slytherin is going to beat the tar out of Ravenclaw in the game tomorrow." Draco continued. Hermione turned the page in her book.

Realizing that mere words were not going to attract any response Draco unbuttoned his sopping wet robe and hung it on a peg by the fire. He then stripped off his heavy sweater and t-shirt. His shoes and socks were the next items to come off. Draco whistled to himself as he rubbed his hands before the fire. She still hadn't looked at him. Ruffling his damp hair with hands he reached down to pull his white tank top off and stood bare chested before the fire.

Hermione snapped her book shut, spared Draco one fulminating look and walked through the door to the Gryffindor common room.

"Damn." Draco said. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Hermione stomped through her house common room in search of one Ginny Weasley. Moving up to the sixth year dorms, Hermione started yelling.

"GENEVRA WEASLEY! Where are you, Ginny?"

A red head poked out from behind a door down the hall, "What in the bloody hell are you yelling about Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny are you alone?"

"Yeah, come on in." Ginny said concerned. Hermione entered and after locking the door muttered a soundproofing charm.

"Ginny, Malfoy is ...he...clothes..." Hermione stumbled over her words trying to explain what happen.

"Hermione, take a breath. Good, now tell me what happened."

"You know my plan to completely ignore Malfoy right? Okay so I was sitting reading in front of the fire and he comes in from practice. He starts talking to me like we were old mates about the weather. I ignore him of course so he starts to undress, right in front of me!"

"You saw Malfoy naked!" Ginny asked in astonishment.

"No, he just stripped down to his pants. But it's the principle of the matter. He is purposely trying to get on my nerves."

"Well, why don't you just keep on ignoring him and see if he'll take the point." Ginny said but Hermione didn't notice the mischievous grin on her friends face.

"Thanks Gin, you are a great friend. See you in the morning." Hermione said and left the room. When she got back to her room, Malfoy was already asleep and the only light left in the room was that from the dying fire. Hermione crawled into her bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Several weeks later**

The plan to ignore Malfoy was slowly getting harder to stick to. In an effort to not repeat the stripping incident, Hermione avoided her common room at all costs. She got up earlier and went to bed later all in an attempt not see Malfoy. It had worked pretty well so far except for the times when Head duties required them to be together and Malfoy had behaved himself at those times. It was the patrolling that was the problem. The rules required that they patrol together during the weekend. Malfoy saw this as his only chance to have time alone with Hermione and used it to his every advantage.

The two hours they spent in the halls on Saturday and Sunday Hermione privately referred to as Malfoy's One Man Monologue. He talked non-stop for the time they spent together. Any and every subject was open for discussion. The hard part for Hermione was that she did want to talk with him. She was not one to let an opportunity for debate pass her by. It was on one such evening that Hermione finally cracked. Malfoy had regaled her with commentary on wizarding politics and then fashion and finally he was examining the purpose behind muggle paperweights.

"Malfoy are you a death eater?" Hermione asked suddenly throwing Draco off guard.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Are you a death eater?" Hermione repeated slowly.

"No, not that it's any of your business." Malfoy responded with his usual snide tone of voice.

"Why not?" Hermione continued. Here was her chance to know once and for all if Draco really was evil. This could change everything in the war against the Dark Lord.

Draco huffed and took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I could care less if the Dark Lord came into power; it's my father that worries me. If the Dark Lord rises then my father rises with him. I know what it's like to live with him and I don't want him to have that much control. Nobody should want him to have that much control." Draco finished quickly.

"So is this all a ruse? Are you really the consummate ass that you seem to be?"

"It's however you want to look at it." Draco said with a sneer.

"Okay." Hermione said before stepping through the portrait into their room. Her sudden acceptance of his reasoning shocked Draco. No one had ever so blithely understood him. He certainly never expected Granger to be the one to welcome him into the fold of goodness, much less so easily.

**Headmaster Dumbledore Office's**

Fawkes cheeped happily when Hermione entered his master's office. Dumbledore looked up from his papers and fixed his twinkling blue eyes on Hermione.

"Ah, my dear Miss Granger, what can I do for you this evening?" Dumbledore's deep voice rumbled.

"Sir, I have some interesting information that might be of some consequence for our activities against the Dark Lord."

"Do go on." Dumbledore prompted.

"Malfoy recently opened up to me for a reason I have yet to comprehend and I thought I should share the information. He told me that he was not a death eater and I got the impression that he didn't want to be one either." Hermione said rapidly.

"This could prove to be interesting. Good work Hermione, just another reason why I am glad you joined the Order."

"So what should I do?" Hermione asked.

"Be his friend Hermione. If we can be sure that he will stand with us when the Dark Lord finally attacks then we will have one more person on our side. Mr. Malfoy could be the one person we need to beat him for good."

"I'll try sir." Hermione replied with conviction.

"Good, now get to bed." Dumbledore said with a smile.

When Hermione got back to her room, she noticed that while Malfoy's stuff was piled on the table and his bed, Malfoy was no where to be found. Sighing Hermione grabbed her nightclothes and headed towards the bathroom. Just as she reached for the knob it turned under her hand. Standing before her was a dripping Draco Malfoy wearing only a towel. Hermione blushed and looked at her feet until she felt him brush past her.

His wet, warm skin pressing against her arm as he passed sent chills down her spine and she hurried into the bathroom. She turned the water on hot in the shower and waited as the room steamed up. Hermione plopped herself down on the bottom of the shower stall and let the warm water rush over her head and shoulders. Her thoughts swirled around in her head like the water that wash falling down the drain at her feet.

_Malfoy has always been evil. Ever since first year._

_We hate him. I hate him. Most of the school hates him. The wizarding world hates his family._

_How am I supposed to accept such a sudden revelation, such a sudden change of heart._

_Was it really a change of heart or just something I'd always overlooked._

_How am I supposed to be friends with my enemy? How will I break this to Harry and Ron?_

_How can I stay safe when being friends with somebody means there are no masks, no shields?_

_How can I let Malfoy knows all my secrets?_

_How can I let myself?_

The Yule Ball and Christmas were fast approaching and plans were being made at a rapid fire pace for the coming celebrations. The prefects began the general decorations and the castle was overflowing with decorated Christmas trees, garland, and bunting. It was a sea of red, green, gold and silver. The Head Boy and Girl were furiously making final plans for the Yule Ball. After Draco's comment at the welcome feast, the entire student body was expecting some very exciting things. Most days after class Draco and Hermione could be found in the library huddled over their plans for the holidays. Prefects rushed in and out on errands and reported progress on their own projects.

To anyone watching from the outside, it would seem that the two head students got along brilliantly with each other. What most didn't know was that once the door to their room was shut, silence ensued. For a time, Draco tried to engage Hermione in conversation, frustrate her with his change of attitude, but Hermione's blatant refusal to acknowledge him had pulled him up short. Reading and studying was done in complete silence. Usually one or the other of them would retreat to their house common room rather than stay in their room.

It was on such an evening that Draco and Hermione were in their room together. It was the middle of the week and curfew had already been called. Hermione was at the desk writing on her latest Potions essay and Draco lay reading in his bed. Hermione heard the creak of his mattress but didn't look up from her work.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Draco asked as he neared the portrait door. Without thinking, Hermione answered.

"I wouldn't mind a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies."

"I'll be back." The door swung shut behind him and it was only then that she realized what she had done. Hermione silently berated herself for forgetting the plan. It had worked beautifully so far. Malfoy had taken the hint and almost completely stopped talking to her. For a relationship that consisted of silence it was working out pretty well.

Merlin's beard, Hermione grumbled, I just had to lose focus didn't I. I just had to forget where I was and who I was with in my haze of studying. The hinges on the door creaked as Malfoy opened it. He floated the tray of food in front of him and pulled the door shut behind him. The tray preceded him to the table and settled gently onto the dark wooden surface. Hermione reached for her mug of steaming chocolate and plate of cookies. She looked up to see Malfoy watching her.

"Thank you." Hermione said hoping that he would go away having received her thanks. Instead, Draco pulled out a chair next to her and seated himself.

"Working on the essay for Potions?" Draco asked as he sipped his own mug of hot cider.

"Yes."

"You know I thought Snape was going pretty easy on us with this assignment."

"Me too. The polyjuice potion is easy to do."

If you've done it before, her mind finished quietly.

**A/N- THERE! Extra long :3 I posted this update after one day so can you guys please please please review so I can keep posting and not thinking that this story is crap :D Thanks! **


	6. Dress Disaster

**A/N- This chapter is too seductive for me :P I don't even know if I wrote it well...Oh well :3**

**Chapter 6**

"So what do you think of our plans for the Yule Ball?" Draco asked.

Before answering, Hermione reached for a cookie, feeling much more comfortable with something for her hands to do.

"I think the Carnival theme is a great idea. It gives everyone much more freedom in their attire. Plus it should be interesting to guess who is behind the masks."

"I'm glad all the planning is done. I was getting just a bit sick of working on this day and night." Draco said as he reached for a cookie.

"Hey! Those are mine." Hermione said just a bit irritated.

"Come on can't you share? I mean we already share and room and just about live in each other's pockets. Can't you share a cookie?"

"Oh alright, but next time ask. I'm very protective of my cookies." Hermione said with a smile.

Her face immediately clouded up as she realized what she was doing. She was being friendly with him.

"Don't worry I won't tell your friends that you are being friendly with the Slytherin Prince." Draco said hotly.

"It's, it's not that. I just can't understand why I didn't see this side of you before. Six years of calling someone horrible names and treating them as lower than dirt is hard to overlook." Hermione said defensively.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry about before. I was only doing what was expected of me and protecting myself. The wrath of my father is something I try to avoid. If he knew I was being friendly to a muggleborn or Potter, well let's just say that things would not be pleasant at the Malfoy manor during the summer." Draco said and crossed him arms. Apologies didn't come easily to him much less one to an enemy of six years.

"Look Malfoy, I can understand why you did what you did since I know your father but that doesn't negate the past. I'm not saying all is forgiven but why don't we call a truce. We obviously can't start with a clean slate but maybe we can try and be nice to each other. It will at least make things easier on us since we have to live together."

"I'll agree to a truce. It may not be permanent but at least until after the Yule Ball we can get along." Draco said reluctantly.

Hermione stuck out her hand and waited for Malfoy to reciprocate the gesture. Hermione almost yelped when his cool palm touched her own but manage to stifle the sound. They had never deliberately touched one another and the contact sent chills down her spine. Malfoy's clear eyes locked with her own and they seemed to be asking her a question, a question that Hermione was not ready to answer. Hermione quickly dropped Malfoy's hand and looked down at the essay in front of her. She visibly jumped when Malfoy started talking again.

"What color is the dress you are wearing to the ball?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because we have to go together and I thought it best that our outfits not completely clash."

"Oh well I guess that makes sense. My dress is silver and dark blue. My mask looks like a half moon." Hermione said and started to roll up her parchment having finished her snack.

The dishes on the table quickly disappeared and the fire was dimmed for the night. Both students climbed into bed and doused their bedside lamps. The silence was interrupted only by the crackle of the fire and the darkness was almost oppressive. Hermione took a deep breath before she had the courage to speak. "Good night, Draco."

Only silence and quiet breathing filled the room.

"Good night Hermione."

**Two Hours Prior to the Yule Ball**

Hermione grumbled as she stumbled around the Head bathroom with her dress halfway down her body and her arms stuck inside. She was going to hex Ginny the very second she saw her for convincing her to buy this dress. It had looked pretty enough in the store but no one had explained how to put the damn thing on by yourself. She did not want to mess up her hair and makeup, which with the aid of a little magic had turned out quite well, so she let out a monstrous sigh and kicked the door with her foot.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted hoping to tear his attention away from whatever he was doing. "Draco, I need some help here." She tried to control her breathing as the dress was starting to constrict her chest. A polite knock sounded on the door and Draco's voice could be heard through the other side.

"What is it?" Draco asked concerned.

"I, um, need some help getting my dress on." Hermione finished lamely. "I swear if you even so much as think about laughing when you open this door I'll feed you to the Whomping Willow." When Draco's head peered around the edge of the door, Hermione watched as his face contorted trying not to laugh.

She was sure she looked a sight. Her arms pinned down to her body and her dress stuck around her neck. Her bare feet were visible at the bottom. "I think you need to unlace the back."

"Hermione, I know how to get a girl out of a dress." Draco said with a smug grin.

"I'll bet you do." Hermione said grumpily.

"Well turn round then." Draco instructed.

Hermione obeyed and presented him with her back. She could just feel the brush of his fingers against the back of her neck as he pushed her hair aside to see the top of the dress. He ran his fingers down the wide lacing and found the bow that rested at the small of her back. He quickly untied the bow and started to loosen the lace. His fingers paused when his work revealed the top of a pair of black panties. He shook himself and was glad that Hermione couldn't see his face. He was sure he was blushing like a school girl.

When he had loosened the dress enough that it was about to slip off Hermione's slim body, he grabbed the top two edges. "Okay," he said in a gruff voice. "I'm going to lift this up over your head, when you can get your arms free stick them up in the air. I'll drop the dress down then."

Draco started lifting the dress. When he could almost see the tops of her thighs Hermione's arms shot out the top and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly pulled the dress back down and Hermione caught the front before it could go too far.

"Thanks, could you lace me up?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Sure."

And Draco began to pull the fabric through the holes, pulling the dress tightly together. Hermione could feel when Draco was almost finished as his hands were below her waist. Then he was touching her shoulders and turning them towards the large mirror on the wall. Her pale skin almost glowed against the dark blue fabric. Her hair, pulled away from her face was left to curl down her shoulder. She almost dropped her jaw when she saw how much cleavage the dress gave her.

I'll wear this everyday, she thought.

Only after a moment did she notice Draco standing beside her. The silver of his shirt was picked up in his eyes and the dark tuxedo jacket he wore over it stood out in contrast.

"It seems," Draco said quietly, "That we both clean up quite nicely." Hermione almost choked.

Did Draco just compliment her?

Nah, it couldn't be.


	7. Fabulous

**A/N- The chapter title has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter... I just wanted to name it that xD  
**

Chapter 7

"Um, we should get down to the Great Hall. You know to make sure everything is alright." Hermione turned quickly and walked out.

Picking up her heels as she went, Hermione stumbled as she tried to walk and put on her shoes at the same time. Only Draco's arm around her waist kept her from taking a nasty tumble.

"Well, why don't we take our time, so you don't hurt yourself. I prefer to be elegantly late. It makes a statement."

"What, that you can't get ready on time?" Hermione said mischievously.

"No, that I have better things to do."

"Like what, studying?" Hermione scoffed.

"Please. I don't need to study. I was thinking more like opening presents."

"Look we agreed that we would wait until Christmas morning to open gifts."

"I know but I want one now." Draco whined.

"I don't know why I put up with you." Hermione said and rolled her eyes upward.

"Because you love me." Draco said with his signature smirk.

"Oh, yeah that must be it." Hermione quipped.

"If you absolutely must open a present then go ahead."

Hermione walked over to the little tree they had decorated several weeks ago. There were several presents stacked underneath. Hermione grumbled as she reached under and picked up a flat package for Draco. She couldn't suppress a laugh as she saw him bouncing on the couch in apprehension.

"Here and I hope you like it. You are incredibly hard person to shop for. I think owning one of everything in the wizarding world has something to do with it." Draco ripped off the paper, scattering it about him.

He stopped dead as he stared carefully at the gift in his hands. It was a simple wooden picture frame with only one picture in it. Colin had been taking pictures for the Hogwart's school paper and had come to get a shot of the two Head's working on Yule Ball preparation.

Hermione and Draco were seated close together and Hermione was almost leaning in to Draco. They both had pleasant smiles on their faces and looked genuinely happy.

"I had forgotten that we took that picture." Draco said softly. "I really like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So now you get to open one." Draco said his excitement returning. "Here open this one." Draco reached under the tree and pulled a small slim box from the pile. He thrust it into her hands and looked on excitedly.

In contrast to Draco, Hermione carefully undid the wrapping, lying neatly beside her. The box she held in her hands looked suspiciously like a jewelry box. Hermione flipped open the top of the box and gasp at the necklace inside. It had a silver chain and nestled on the soft white velvet was a moonstone.

It wasn't large but the swirls of silver and black were captivating. He lifted the necklace from the box and leaned forward to fasten it around her neck. Hermione shivered as his fingertips brushed her neck and then slid down to settle the charm against her skin. It hung close to her throat, drawing all the attention up to her face.

"Thank you Draco. I love it." Hermione said very quietly not sure how to understand all the feelings running madly about in her heart.

"I thought you might. I thought it would match your dress." Draco told her sincerely.

Draco stood up extended a hand to the seated Hermione and pulled her to her feet. "I think it's about time we go to that dance." Draco said gallantly. Hermione pulled on the mask of a half moon that covered the right side of her face and Draco masked the top half of his face with a star.

The Yule Ball was in full swing by the time the Head Boy and Girl arrived. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely, even the teachers. Hermione and Draco swept into the room and onto the dance floor. The Whispering Spirits, a relatively unknown band, struck up the agreed upon song to get the dance officially started.

In the spirit of the dance they had chosen an old waltz. Draco twirled Hermione about the room, the masked faces going by in a blur. The feel of Draco's arm pressed softly against her back and his warm hand holding hers helped to alleviate her nervousness.

Merlin only knew what she was so worked up about. Harry and Ron knew about her deal with Draco, Ginny was convinced that they were having a romantic love affair, and as far as she knew the Headmaster thought everything was much better. Plus, it's not like everybody doesn't know our living arrangements and that we've been working together.

I just need to take a deep breath and calm down. I've got no worries tonight, Hermione thought. Just then the song ended and as Draco bowed to her Hermione executed a curtsy. The band broke into a rowdy favorite of the students' and Hermione moved towards the side of the room where she saw Harry and Ron standing.

"Mione, you look beautiful." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Thanks guys. Having fun?" Hermione asked with a grin.

For some unknown reason Parvati Patel had asked Ron to the dance and as everyone expected, Harry had asked Ginny. Both girls looked stunning and were trying their hardest to get their dates out on the dance floor.

"You've done a great job. Shouldn't you be with your date?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you should know better. Draco is not my date. We had to go together." Hermione said slightly exasperated. "Besides he's probably with Pansy." She finished with a grimace.

"Oi, look it's snowing!" Ron said staring out through the window.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Let's go have a look."

The Golden Trio left the hall and went out the main doors of the school into the softly falling snow.

The last thing Hermione saw before the blackness overcame her was the sight of Draco being struck in the chest by a green beam from his father's wand.

Then pain from the crucio curse overcame her and the silence of unconsciousness took her away from Draco and the softly falling snow.

**A/N- Ooohh Cliffhanger... I assure you, Draco did not suddenly get all romantic. He had ulterior motives in mind when giving Hermione the necklace :3 Please please please review!**


	8. Recovery

Chapter 8!

Hermione could hear before she could see. Amidst the rumble of the hundred bees that were in her head, she could make out the sounds of Ron, Harry, and Ginny saying something. It sounded like "Wake up" or maybe "Don't give up", it was very confusing and the blackness was blessedly silent in comparison.

"Come on Mione, you can beat this. There's nothing you can't beat." Ginny said with tears in her voice.

"Yeah, who's gonna help us through our N.E.W.T.S. if you aren't here?" Ron asked. Harry gave him a well deserved nudge in the ribs.

"Hermione, please listen to us. You need to wake up. You have to tell us what happened. Please, please wake up!" Harry pleaded.

It was the sound of Harry on the verge of tears that brought Hermione out of unconsciousness completely. The bright overhead lights made her flinch so she settled for moaning with her eyes shut. Every single bone and muscle and fiber of her body hurt.

It was like she was run over by a herd of elephants and then drug behind a pair of horses before being stretched thin. She felt Madam Pomfrey's cool hands on her forehead and blinked quickly in the light.

"It's good to see you awake child. I knew this wouldn't keep you down for long." Her voice lilted and flowed as her hands felt for injuries and her mind probed for internal problems.

"Whuutt happened?" Hermione managed to get out.

"It appears," the Headmaster's voice rumbled somewhere near her head, "that Lucius Malfoy used the cruciatus curse on you and did something equally as grave to his own son. We are unsure of what curse he used, as the boy is up and moving fine, while you seem to be quite unwell."

"Oh." Hermione mumbled but was inwardly relieved that no harm had come to Draco.

"Oh, nothing Mione." Ron blurted out. "That bastard hurt you and Malfoy's the one who is up and walking around."

"Mister Weasley, I think it would be best if you didn't do anything too rash." Professor McGonagall said. "Hermione, did you remember what happened?"

"All I remember seeing is Dra..Malfoy being hit by a green beam from his father's wand. And then I passed out."

"Are you sure you didn't hear him say anything?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Yes sir, I'm sure."

"Albus, let the poor child rest. You'll be down for a few more days, missy. The rest of you can go back to your dorms and offices." Madam Pomfrey commanded the group.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny all leaned down to hug and whisper words of support to Hermione before they were ushered out. The lights dimmed and Hermione could only hear the sounds of Madam Pomfrey's quiet breathing as she checked on the other infirmary patients.

It was impossible to find a comfortable position considering everything hurt. So Hermione lay very still trying desperately not to move and closed her eyes to block out the bright moon light. She tried to remember what had happened hoping that something would trigger a memory. A memory of what spell Lucius had used on his son, a memory of what had happened before she blacked out or anything that would help.

The chances were slim, she knew. There was some advantage to knowing so much information. She knew what the cruciatus curse had done to her body and she knew she was going to feel horrible for a while. Hermione sighed, and with very little resistance she slipped into the inviting quiet of sleep.

Draco collapsed onto his bed and watched as the room spun merrily about him. He closed his eyes to keep from spinning with it and sighed in relief. His chest still tingled from the force of the spell his father had fired at him. For the life of him, Draco couldn't remember what the spell was. He rolled away from the door and his eyes fell on the empty bed of the Head Girl.

His stomach lurched as he thought about the last several weeks spent together. Why did he ever agree to work so peaceably with her, a loud, unfamiliar voice questioned in his mind. A Malfoy should never lower himself to the level of a mudblood, a filthy mudblood. She deserved the cruciatus curse being put on her.

In the deepest part of Draco's mind a small quiet voice was whispering.

_She is not beneath me. She is the only one who knows me. I respect her. I like her._

A sharp knock on the portrait door brought Draco out of his reverie. It suddenly opened and his Head of House came through the opening.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust you are feeling well." Snape asked sharply.

"Yes, sir. I am finally feeling like myself." Draco said with all sincerity.

"Well your father is going to have charges brought against him by the ministry."

"Professor, that is not necessary. I am in perfect health. He did not hurt me."

"Of course not. But he did use the cruciatus curse on Ms. Granger and she is still recovering from its effects." Snape said.

"He what?" Draco asked not even remembering Granger coming out to the front of the school.

Draco quickly recovered himself, "It's the least she deserves, being a mudblood and all. I am surprised my father was so lenient."

"Mr. Malfoy I will see you in class tomorrow...without fail." Snape said quickly and strode from the room.

Draco cursed him under his breath.

Softie.

He probably thinks Granger didn't deserve what happened to her.

Old fool, the loud voice in his mind said.

Draco rolled over and made himself comfortable on his bed. Just before he went to sleep the quiet voice murmured,

_She didn't deserve it._

_**A/N-**__ Y'all think Draco is softening up? Wait 'till next chapter ;) Please review! It makes my day :P_


	9. Back to Normal

Chapter 9

_Two days later_

Hermione stumbled into the Head room and sank quite ungracefully into the soft couch in front of the fire. Harry and Ron had escorted her from the infirmary to her door but she insisted on walking in unaided. She sighed in relief that Draco wasn't in the room.

The Headmaster had given her a reprieve from classes for a few days but Hermione was determined to be on top of all her work. With a groan, Hermione pulled herself up from the coach and made her way to the table where her work lay waiting for her. The essay for arithmancy was slowly coming out. Hermione lay her head down on the table and let the cool wood soothe her aching head.

That was exactly where Draco found her when he returned from class later that day. A wicked little smile appeared on his face as he approached the table with the sleeping Hermione.

"Awww, is the little mudblood tired?" Draco cooed in her ear.

Hermione blinked and raised her head from the table, confused by the words she'd heard.

"What?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"I thought you were stronger than that Granger. I never thought a little crucio curse could keep you down. Then again, you are just a mudblood." Draco sneered.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"Not a thing. Except for the fact that you are dirtying the air I have to breathe and the room I have to live in."

Hermione gasped at the venom in Draco's voice. It had been so long since Draco had treated her this way that Hermione had forgotten what it was like. The old barbs still pierced the skin and she found that they still hurt.

"You should be apologizing to me since it was your father that did this to me."

"He only did it because I was unable to." Draco said hatefully.

"You bastard." Hermione hissed. She raised her hand to slap his face but Draco saw the strike coming and gripped her wrist in mid air, squeezing the tender skin and pressing bone against bone. Hermione gasped in pain and tried to pull away but without success.

"Don't even think you are worthy of touching me Granger." Draco released her arm quickly and Hermione slumped painfully against the corner of the table. Tears welled in her eyes and she cradled her abused wrist in her good hand. She turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom door. She stopped when she reached the door and turned with pale cheeks to face a stone faced Draco.

"You kept your promise." Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You said we'd have a truce until after the Yule Ball. You kept your promise." Hermione answered and then walked through the door to the bathroom, locking it firmly behind her.

_Two Weeks Later_

Christmas had come and gone without much attention from most of the student body of Hogwarts. Due to a rise in Death Eater attacks, the students had been confined to the school grounds and Hogsmeade for the holidays. So families sent presents through the owl post and students were able to celebrate together.

Hermione took this chance to spend almost all day in the library and most of the night in the Gryffindor common room. She had opened her presents with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry and Ron had given her books about the history of magic. Not that she didn't like or want books and they were very interesting books but it was Ginny's present of a pair of earrings that brought Hermione the most joy that holiday season. Most people assumed that because she was a bit of a bookworm, Hermione wouldn't like girly presents. But she was a girl after all.

When conversations of Quidditch became overwhelming, the two girls retreated to Ginny's prefect dorm. It was on such a day that Ginny was reminiscing about the Yule Ball. Hermione and Ginny were stretched across Ginny's bed with nail polish bottles held carefully while they painted each other's toenails.

"You know, Mione, I never got to ask you if you had a good time at the Yule Ball. You looked fabulous." Ginny said as she munched on a cookie. "I just knew that dress would be a good idea."

"You should have seen me trying to get into it." Hermione said remembering her dress escapade with Draco. "Well, I had a good time up until I walked outside. We just had to go see the snow, as if we've never seen it before" she finished a bit ruefully.

"Yes I guess that does put a whole damper on the whole event, huh?"

Hermione nodded her head sadly at Ginny's comment.

"But you guys did a bang up job on the decorations. I mean I felt like I was in Venice. The stars above us on the ceiling, the lanterns and candles providing the only light, it was positively magical. And the food was fantastic. I was so sick of pumpkin juice and the normal stuff they serve. The Italian buffet was just divine. And did you see Ron in his jester costume?" Ginny grinned cheekily.

"Genevra Weasley, you're bambling! What are you not telling me?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, just that Harry and I found a nice secluded corner to snog each other senseless before you showed up." Ginny blushed.

"And?"

"And he said he loves me." Ginny said in a girlish whisper.

"Ginny that is so great. I am so happy for you!" Hermione said, carefully hugging her friend.

"So what's going on with you and Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, there never was anything going on. We were just doing our duty." Hermione said dejectedly.

"What do you mean? You two looked great out there dancing. I think I even saw him smile and I've never actually seen Draco smile unless someone was getting hurt."

Turns out someone did get hurt, Hermione thought.

"I don't know Gin, things were going better before the dance and now it's like he just did a complete 180. You remember how he was the past couple years. The insults, snide remarks, and all that garbage he spews about purebloods. That's all I ever hear about now."

"Aw, Mione, I'm so sorry. I was kind of hoping this would work out."

"How can you say that!? Malfoy is our enemy. He always has been and always will be. How could you ever think that Malfoy and I would ever be together!" Hermione said vehemently.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I guess I misunderstood."

"Yeah, well I've got some studying to do. I'll see you later." Hermione said abruptly and quickly left the room with a very confused Ginny inside.

**A/N- Thank you to all the reviewers! Sorry, no romance in this :3 But I assure you, there will be some in a couple chapters...More of the mystery necklace and answers as to what happened to Draco soon!**


	10. Discovering a Secret

Chapter 10!

As Hermione walked through the door of the head common room, she found the room to be rearranged. Instead of her bed being next to Malfoy's, it was pushed over into the far corner, away from the warmth and light of the fireplace. Malfoy's matching twin sized bed was replaced by a King Sized bed covered with green and black silk sheets. Fury rose in her throat as she spotted Malfoy lounging lazily in front of the fire.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione snapped.

"Pretty much whatever I want." Malfoy responded without looking up.

Hermione stomped away and started to push her bed back to its original position. Suddenly the bed stopped moving and Hermione looked up to see Malfoy standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"I hate to break it to you Malfoy but you are only the Slytherin Prince not the Hogwart's King. So you can just get the hell out of my way." Hermione snarled and put all of her weight against the bed frame to push but it barely moved an inch.

"Move it Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, but Malfoy only smirked at her anger.

"You know Granger, most people actually look prettier when they are angry. I guess that doesn't hold true for mudbloods." Draco said acidly.

That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back, and Hermione lost it. In a burst of speed, Hermione was across the bed with her wand to Malfoy's throat. She was screaming every vile phrase and insult that she knew. It was when her eyes narrowed and she started inventing obscenities that Draco grabbed Hermione about the waist and threw her face first onto her bed. Just then a face appeared in the roaring fireplace.

"Mister Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked, with an unusual amount of anger in his usually calm voice. Malfoy jumped up and pulled Hermione up with him but kept a tight grip on the back of her neck.

"Oh, Hermione and I were just playing around. Right Hermione?" Draco said in his sincerest voice. Draco squeezed her neck painfully to make her answer.

"Sir, we are so sorry if we caused you any inconvenience. We were just having fun." Hermione mumbled and smiled painfully.

"It's good to see you two getting along so well. Keep up the good work and go to bed."

"Yes, sir." Malfoy and Hermione responded in stereo.

Before Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fireplace, his wand came up and shot a spell through the fire. Around Hermione and Draco, the room rearranged itself. The beds moved back to their original place and size.

The sudden movement of her bed caused Hermione to fall onto it with Draco on top of her. Their faces were inches apart. His warm breath caressed her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes as Malfoy levered himself off of her.

"Ug. Now I have to go bathe again. Good job, mudblood."

Hermione didn't even see Malfoy march off to the bathroom she just curled herself into a small ball on the middle of her bed and let the tears fall. They streamed down her face and Hermione choked on the sobs that rose in her throat.

The tears fell for all the insults that had come her way for her parentage, all the boys who had ever ignored her, and the unfairness of it all. If there was a God, what had she done to deserve such a punishment? Hermione's sobs couldn't be heard through the sounds of water falling in the bathroom.

Draco stepped into the shower, nudging Hermione's shower stuff out of the way with his foot. The hot water ran over his shoulder and down his chest. Draco ran a finger tip along the scar that ran across the right side of his stomach. He shook his head remembering the time he'd tried to oppose his father, which had been one of his few mistakes.

He pushed his hair away from his face and leaned back against the tile wall. He never knew that it would feel so right to be pressed so close to Hermione. Her body was soft and had fit perfectly with his. Draco closed his eyes as the thoughts of Hermione under him caused his head to spin.

The loud voice was back and it was criticizing him for such thoughts. He already knew it was wrong to think of her that way. So it could bloody well stop yelling. Although, it would be an interesting conquest. The Gryffindor Golden Girl falling for the Slytherin Prince. The look on her face would be priceless when he was finished with her. He would be a legend forever in his house.

_But I've hurt her enough_, the quiet voice said. _I would regret it forever. What kind of person would it make me to do that to her. _

**It would make you a Malfoy**, the belligerent voice said.

_It would make you exactly like your father_.

"I will not be my father," Draco whispered to the water and clutched his chest as it thudded painfully.

His vision clouded and Draco slumped to the shower floor as he tried to regain his breathing.

**You will be who you ought to be**, the voice said painfully loud.

Draco pulled himself from the shower and dried off quickly in the warm air of the bathroom. Dressed for bed, Draco moved across the darkened room to his bed.

He could barely make out the balled up form of Hermione. He settled under the covers and closed his eyes for sleep. Right before he dropped into sleep the quiet voice whispered.

_I will be who I want to be... even if it means loving her._

_**A/N- oooooooooooh one line of romance! LOL sorry guys, it'll come soon, promise xD**_

_**Roses are red, **_

_**Ron's eyes are blue. **_

_**Please review this story,**_

_**Or I will Crucio you.**_


	11. Want Him Back

Chapter 11

Hermione was never quite sure what woke her up that night. It might have been her back protesting at being curled up for so long or maybe just reacting to the chill of the room. The one thing she was sure of was that the normally quiet room was interrupted by Malfoy's voice. The fire was casting strange shadows around the room and Hermione quickly crawled under her covers and shivered in fear. From what, she didn't exactly know.

She listened intently to the sound of Malfoy's voice as he spoke. If she didn't know better it sounded like he was arguing with himself. The few feet that separated their beds made it easy to understand most of what he said as he slept. He was lying on his back and was motionless as the words flowed out of him.

"**I am the Slytherin Prince! I will treat those lower than me how they should be treated."**

"_I don't mean to do this. I don't even want to. I want to be their friend and Merlin, I want to love her."_

"**I can't love her. Why would I even want to? Pansy is all the girl I'll ever need. Always ready and willing and a pureblood to boot." **

"_I don't love Pansy. In truth I can't stand her. Hermione is smart, strong, courageous, and beautiful too. She is someone I always imagined myself with."_

Hermione gasped at this comment. Malfoy would kill her if he ever knew she heard him. Suddenly Malfoy's talking ceased and he rose up in his bed looking around the darkened room blearily. Shrugging, Malfoy dropped back onto the bed and into a silent sleep. Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding as Malfoy's quiet breaths filled the air.

Her mind whirled as she tried to determine the proper course of action. She now has incontrovertible proof that something was definitely up with Malfoy. She only had to convince everyone else that she wasn't crazy or under a spell. But who to talk to? Harry and Ron would likely do something rash and get them all in a cauldron full of trouble. Who could help or more importantly, who would help?

_The Next Day_

"Professor Snape, may I speak with you?" Hermione asked, while in Advanced Potions.

"What do you want, Miss Granger?" Snape sneered.

"Privately, sir."

"Oh, all right, come along." Snape said sighing as he motioned her towards his office.

As the door swung shut behind her Snape turned suddenly. "What's wrong Hermione?"

Ever since Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the Order of the Phoenix two years ago their relationship with the Potions Master had changed, at least in private. While they were still treated unfairly in public, among other Order members, Snape treated them fairly, even worked with them on several missions.

"Sir, I think something is really wrong with Draco." Hermione said carefully.

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" Snape questioned, taking a cue from her tone of voice.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep so I was wide awake. I found Malfoy to be talking in his sleep. He said some things as if he was arguing with himself. He kept saying stuff about how he was a pureblood and would always be one. And then it was like some other voice was saying things about me and..." she trailed off.

"What about you, Hermione?" Snape asked softly.

"About how he feels about me. That he loves me." Hermione stopped speaking entirely and closed her eyes as her emotions swirled around her heart. "After what he said to me yesterday, I'm not sure what to think anymore. I just have this feeling that something is wrong."

"I will look into it. In the mean time, keep careful watch on Draco and keep yourself safe." Snape said cautiously.

He motioned Hermione towards the door and fixed a grimace on his face before leaving the confines of his office.

"Ms. Granger, if you presume to question my instructions again it will mean a deduction of 20 house points." Snape almost snarled.

Hermione nodded her head weakly and blushed as the Slytherin side of the room cackled at her misfortune. When she returned to her seat, Harry elbowed her and with a raised eyebrow asked what was going on. In a very quiet voice she said only one word.

"Fawkes."

The name of the Headmaster's pet had quickly become their code word for when there was Order business that needed to be discussed. Harry only nodded his head in understanding and leaned over to whisper in Ron's ear. Ron's eyebrows rose into his red hair as he listened to Harry.

Hermione rushed from the dungeons after potions class in an effort to get back to her dorm before Malfoy. By the time Malfoy had made it back to the dorm, Hermione was settled comfortably on the couch in her regulation shirt and skirt with her feet bare before the fire. Her brow was creased from reading and a quill rested in her hand.

Malfoy plopped down on the other couch and loosened his tie as he toed off his shoes. The light from the fire caught on something around Hermione's neck. His eyes focused on the shining object. His mind registered that is was the necklace he'd given her as a Christmas present.

Before he could control his tongue the question had already been asked.

"You still wear it?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked pretending confusion.

"Nothing." Draco murmured.

Hermione watched carefully as Draco's eyes dilated quickly. She almost shouted in triumph. She knew what was wrong with him or at least, had confirmation. Her eyes dropped to the book in her lap. She devoured the text before her as everything finally fell into place.

_Persons under the Imperious Curse may or may not seem like themselves. Those with a strong enough spirit will try to fight the effects of said curse. They may seem like they are arguing with themselves or it may seem like they have multiple personalities. One sure indicator that a person is fighting the curse is the rapid dilation of their eyes when confronted with opposing ideas._

She wanted to drop everything and run to Snape with her discovery but something warned her that more observation would be needed. If Draco was fighting this curse then maybe she could help. In her mind, a plan was forming. A plan only she could execute.

Hermione slowly laid her things down on the table and walked into the bathroom, barely shutting the door behind her. She let the bathroom steam up and scooped her hair up before entering the shower. Hermione knew now what Draco liked about her. All she had to do was remind him of what he liked and how great things had been before the Yule Ball.

A small part of her mind whispered that this was an incredibly foolish plan and would never work. Only Lucius physically removing the spell, or his death, would cause Draco to revert back to normal.

She blatantly ignored the little voice and stepped out from the shower with her shoulders squared and her step sure. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her dripping body and confidently opened the door into the room and walked towards her bed.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco follow her across the room. The firelight caught the silver of the necklace that hung so prominently against her bare skin and made it glimmer as she walked. As she turned away from her bed, clothes in hand she finally spoke to the transfixed boy.

"Sorry, Malfoy, I didn't think you'd still be here."

With all the feminine sway she could muster, Hermione walked back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

A triumphant grin was on her face and a very confused boy was in the room behind her.

**A/N- Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I passed my goal 30 reviews ago :P Sorry for being missing so long! I meant to post this on Friday but I was too busy YOLO-ing :3 Hope you like it! **

**Rubies are red, **

**Sapphires are blue.**

**Review this new chapter, **

**and I'll give you bamboo.**


	12. First Kiss

Chapter 12 _(Longest chapter yet...For Christmas)_

Hermione trudged down the hallway with her head in a book, heading towards Ancient Runes. She yelped in surprise when a pair of strong hands pulled her down a side corridor. She spun around quickly, ready to hex her captor.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?" Hermione asked flustered.

"Hermione, you need to tell me what's going on" Ron said as he stepped out of the shadowed hallway "What did you need to see Snape about?" Harry lowered his voice to a faint whisper. "What's it to do with the Order?"

Hermione pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began to chew on it while she thought. "Okay, I'm not comppletely sure but I think Lucius put Malfoy under the Imperious curse."

"WHAT!?" Asked Ron, his voice echoing down the darkened hallway. Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him quickly.

"We all know Lucius put something on him because I saw it, but I didn't hear what he said. Then, after I went back to my room, Malfoy was acting like a completely different person. He was mean and rude, much like he was during our first years."

"And so, since Malfoy was acting like he normally does, you assume he's under the Imperious curse." Harry said critically.

Hermione frowned up at him as she realized how everything she said sounded.

"Harry you don't know what he was like the couple weeks before the Yule Ball." Hermione said indignantly. "I mean we actually had a conversation, a real one, and he didn't insult me at all! He even got me a snack one night. I think he was changing. The Imperious curse made him mean again. But I'm sure it's just his father being evil through him."

"I don't know about this Mione." Ron said his face pale in worry. "It just seems a little too simple for me."

"Yeah, I don't want you taking on Malfoy, especially if his father is using him. You maybe smart but you aren't all that powerful." Harry said backing up Ron.

"Why won't you support me in this?" Hermione asked shocked by their lack of concern. "I know I'll be perfectly fine, I just need some help."

"Hermione, why don't you just wait 'til you hear back from Snape." Harry continued. "We don't want anything else to happen to you because of Malfoy." Harry placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Or at least be careful if you aren't going to listen to us." Harry finished, noticing the determined look on his friends' face.

Later that day in Advanced Potions, Hermione kept a close eye on Draco as he worked on their assigned potion with Pansy. Occasionally, she would be able to catch his gaze, only to have him smirk and turn away. Once, though, when Pansy had gone to the front to retrieve another test tube, Hermione stood astonished as Draco's gaze riveted on her. He was staring so fixedly at her that Pansy had to wave a hand in front of his face to bring his attention back to her. Now that was a highly unusual reaction.

Hermione looked down, wondering if perhaps she had spilled something on her robes, but only saw that her necklace had come out of her robe. Stuffing it back in her shirt, Hermione tried diligently to concentrate on the potion. Unexpectedly, her attention kept swerving back towards Draco but he never looked her way again. Hermione looked up and caught Professor Snape glaring at her. With a quick jerk of his head, he motioned her to his office.

"Hermione, I have spoken with the Headmaster and we have come across a solution."

"You have?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"Yes. We suspect that Voldemort will attack the school sometime this spring. Our spies are hearing much more rumblings about an attack than they ever had before. We deduce from recent happenings that Lucius' attack on his son was in preparation for this coming battle. You have a mission now, should you choose to accept it." Snape said ominously.

"What? How can I help?"

"You can stay as far away from Draco as possible. Do not provoke him, try to reason with him, or otherwise distract him. We have no way of knowing how strong his father's hold on him is. You could be seriously hurt or worse."

"But..."

"No, buts Ms. Granger. I don't know how Harry and Ron would deal with your death or how this school would deal with losing its brightest and most promising student."

"Yes sir." Hermione said resignedly and turned to leave the office.

"Remember Hermione, there are a lot of people counting on you." Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement.

The largest study section Hogwarts had ever seen was taking place in the library. It was filled with conversing Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws that were thrown in for a good measure. Hermione stood up from where she was seated between Harry and Ron and called the group to order.

"Okay everyone, there are only six weeks until N.E.W.T.S. Since you all expressed a desire to be tutored by me, I decided that a group study session would be more helpful. As Head Girl, I want you all to do very well since it reflects on Hogwarts. So, here are your assignments. Parvati and Luna, I want you to quiz each other on Nordic runes, since that seems to be your weak spot. Neville and Ron will work on accurately measuring potion ingredients. Harry, you and Padma need to work on your complex charms paper, the better you write it, the more you will understand."

Hermione called out the rest of the assignments and soon the room was buzzing with students' conversations.

She walked over to the chairs that were under the large windows overlooking the grounds. There was so much information she needed to cover before she would ever consider herself ready for her final exams. A flash of black across the green fields below the window caught her attention and she watched in fascination as a figure on a broom moved speedily back and forth across the field.

As the sunlight glanced off the figure's hair, Hermione realized who it was. Malfoy, obviously practicing for the final Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch game, no doubt. She sighed in frustration, remembering her promise to Professor Snape. She settled herself resolutely in the chair and let her eyes wander over the page as her mind wandered over how to help Malfoy.

The next time she looked up the study area was empty and the sky behind her dark. She scrambled to get her stuff together before the library closed, as it was such a hassle to sneak down the halls with an armful of books.

Hermione walked into the Head Room just as Draco was walking out of the bathroom, wrapped in just a towel.

His hair was damp and brushed away from his face. Little drops of water ran down his chest to the towel that was slung around his waist. Hermione was frozen with her back to the door. Instinctively, she knew that someone like Draco would settle for nothing less than bodily perfection and he was definitely close to achieving it.

It was apparent that Draco had yet to notice her standing in the shadows by the door. Taking a deep breath for courage and repressing the command from Snape, Hermione stepped from the shadows into the full view of Draco. For an instant shock rose in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by his customary sneer.

"Like what you see mudblood?"

"What do you think?" Hermione answered without malice.

Unperturbed by her tone, Draco moved closer as Hermione nonchalantly removed her robe, loosened her tie and undid the top buttons of her shirt. She could tell exactly when he could see the necklace that was clasped around her neck. She saw his body still completely, but his breathing pick up. His fingers clenched at his sides, and then relaxed as he watched her. Hermione moved forward on quiet feet until she was mere inches from Draco's bare chest. She looked up and found herself staring into his clear gray depths.

For once he wasn't focused on the necklace, but on her. Hermione stopped breathing when Draco reached a hand up to smooth down her cheek. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer until she bumped into him. Her face was pressed against his warm bare chest and Draco had his face buried in her hair. Hermione pulled back slightly and looked up into his unfocused eyes. Draco lowered his face to hers and Hermione shivered as his warm breath brushed across her lips. Next thing she knew, his lips where on hers and she forgot everything.

His lips were slanting across hers, fitting perfectly and pressing ever so gently. It wasn't the violent passionate kiss that she thought he would do but something that ached of pain and repentance. Hermione slid her hands up his chest and pressed her body against his trying to get closer. Her necklace pressed fully against Draco's chest and he jumped at the touch, breaking contact with her lips. He looked at her with wide eyes. His breathing was ragged and his voice only produced broken mumbles. His eyes kept switching from her face to her throat and back to her lips. With a look Hermione could only ascribe to terror, Draco spun and ran full tilt into the bathroom with the door slamming shut behind him.

At some point, Draco had come out of the bathroom but Hermione couldn't remember when as she was still focused on the kiss they had just shared. Her hand strayed from her lips to her cheek and down to brush over her necklace. It wasn't that she had meant to kiss him. But in that moment, something swelled within her and told her that it was the right thing to do. She felt uneasy knowing that Draco lay in his bed only a few feet away. Something told her that she would sleep much better if she was lying in Draco's arms.

What a foolish idea, Hermione thought.

She knew Draco's actions could easily be explained. It was obvious that there were times when Draco could fight his father's control over him. Instinctively, she knew that the necklace he'd given her, specifically the moonstone set in it, had something to do with it. She wasn't surprised when Draco's late night mumblings brought her out of her reverie.

**She is a conquest, nothing more. That's all mudbloods are good for anyway**.

_No! I love her. I will not be your servant any longer, father. I will not serve the Dark Lord._

**Father is right. Mudbloods are useless and all those who support them should be disposed of. Father knows what is best for me and the Dark Lord knows my abilities. I have no doubt he will call for me soon. **

_Over my dead body will I serve the Dark Lord. The bastard can rot in hell for all he has done, and my father with him. _

**I will do as my father commands. I will do as my father commands. I will do as my father commands.**

_No! No, I will not. _

**I will do as my father commands. I will do as my father...**

_Hermione! Help me! Hermione!_

Draco shot up out of his bed and Hermione watched as he tried in vain to slow his breathing. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck and Hermione rose up to catch his eye as he struggled to control himself. Hermione saw the recognition in his eyes and the apology right before his father resumed control of his mind and his pupils dilated.

Hermione watched as his face shut down and she rolled over in her bed to face the other direction before he could say anything. Hermione listened as the bed creaked and then the door to the Slytherin house commonroom opened and then slammed shut.

I will do everything in my power to help him, Hermione thought.

I will do everything in my power to ignore her, Draco thought as he pressed his back against the door that separated them.

**A/N- Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays! I decided to upload an extra long chapter for you guys today :) (Over 2.1K words xD) So have fun with your family and friends and enjoy your presents :D This will be the last update this year. I'm hoping to squeeze in an update on January 7th...we'll see. Happy holidays once again! Please review and tell me about any feedback or questions you may have!**


	13. Prepare to Fight

Chapter 13

The same strategy Hermione had used the first weeks of school to keep her distance from Draco was being used against her. Draco spent almost no time in their room. There were even times when she noticed him sneaking out in the middle of the night and going to the Slytherin common room. His bed would often be empty when Hermione would wake in the morning.

There were no more conversations during patrols, no more study sessions, and certainly no more run ins with half dressed roommates. Draco had even taken to not even acknowledging her presence when he came back to the room. Hermione wasn't sure what upset her more; the fact that she knew how Draco felt about her or the terrible truth that she missed his company.

Even her friends had noticed the changes. Although not usually a talkative person, Hermione had stopped speaking almost entirely, even in class. Several teachers had noticed their normally active student had become quite subdued. Of course Harry, Ron, and Ginny had questioned her strange behavior. Harry and Ron had believed her when she said she was just anxious about the fast approaching N.E.W.T.S.

Ginny, however, suspected that something else was going on. Not being one to mince words, Ginny cornered her friend in the library one day, two weeks before the examinations were to begin.

"Mione, we need to talk." Ginny said abruptly when she found her friend in a secluded part of the library.

"Ginny, I'm busy studying. You should be studying too." Hermione answered and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"You aren't studying. You've been staring at the same page for almost 30 minutes. Now, you can either tell me what's wrong or I'm going to get Harry and Ron."

"Don't" Hermione whispered and closed her eyes.

"Mione, please tell me what's wrong? I know all this can't be from the exams. You've stopped eating and I'll bet you aren't sleeping well either."

"Yes, and my head hurts so much I want to shove my wand through it!" Hermione said with a voice full of desperation.

"Oh, Mione. I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ginny said full of concern.

"No." Hermione said flatly.

"It's Draco isn't it?" Ginny asked. "Ever since the ball you've been different. I'd never seen you so happy as right before the ball. I had hoped..." Ginny trailed off.

"So had I." Hermione said in a tiny voice. Ginny slid down the wall beside her friend and put an arm around her shoulders. Ginny could feel the tension vibrating through her shoulders.

"Mione, how can I help? There's got to be something I can do. You can't keep doing this all yourself."

Something inside Hermione broke then. Like a release lever on a dam, the emotions came rolling out. Her shoulders shook as she tried to control the sobs that racked her body. This wasn't a crying jag, this was an exhaustive, emotional experience. Ginny could hear Hermione mumbling as the tears rolled down her face. Ginny held tight to her friend hoping that Hermione would make it through this in one piece.

Later, when Hermione had cried herself out and her body could take no more, she slumped against her friend. In a quiet voice, Hermione told Ginny everything. Everything, from the very beginning; her theory about Draco and the Imperious curse, the effects of the moonstone, her concern for Draco, and the kiss. Ginny was shocked into silence but her mind began to whirl with possibilities. Whispering her support, Ginny helped her friend to her room and rushed back to her own dorm to consult a book.

It wouldn't do to get Hermione's hopes up now only to be crushed because she remembered something wrong. Blast, Harry and her idiot brother, they just didn't understand why Hermione needed to do this. What are friends for if not to help you in your darkest times?

Ginny had half of her body in her trunk digging through papers, shoes, and an assortment of feminine products. She knew the book was in here somewhere. Her fingers probed the corners and brushed across the spine of a book. Ah ha! There it was, wedged beneath the heel of a pink stiletto. Ginny pulled herself out and plopped on the floor, out of breath and sweaty.

It was a good thing she had saved the book from her Magical Implements class last year. She thumbed through until she found the section on using gems and semi-precious stones in magic. Her eyes quickly scanned the page searching for the passage she only vaguely remembered. Finally, at the bottom of the page, in very tiny script was the spell she was searching for. Bingo!

The Gryffindor table in the Great Hall was packed with hungry students. The general noise level was loud, as usual. The other houses were following suit and digging into a large dinner. The seventh years of each house looked haggard. There was so much tension and stress that it was palpable. Everyone left the oldest students alone for fear of having their heads removed. With the countdown to the biggest test of their lives fast approaching, class projects were finished but studying had only just begun.

But there was stress among the faculty too. You could see it in their eyes. They knew something was coming. Trelawney especially looked scared as she probably saw more than most. The oldest students knew that special conferences were being called among the teachers but the ghosts were tight lipped about the contents of those sessions. More often than not, Hagrid was serving as guard although it was never mentioned that that was his purpose for always being in the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron looked beat. They'd only had time to change from back to back Quidditch practices before dinner. Their hair was severely tousled and scratches marred their cheeks. They sat across the table from a quiet Hermione. Several books lay scattered in front of her but her food was untouched.

"Hermione, you going to eat that?" Ron asked pointed at her potato with his fork.

"No, Ron, you go ahead and have it." Hermione said and looked back down at the book in her lap. Ron snatched the potato from her plate and proceeded to devour the rest of his food.

"Hey Mione, you okay?" Harry asked noticing her unusual behavior.

"Of course, I've just got a lot of studying to do." Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, but you know should you ever need us..." Harry let the sentence wander off. Hermione nodded her head and tried to give a genuine smile.

The scene swirling above the students heads changing from twinkling stars to a roiling mass of black clouds. Several of the younger students cowered under the tables when a face appeared in the clouds. Harry stood up, his eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm coming for YOU, Boy-who-lived." Voldemort's astrally projected face rumbled.

"I'm ready. We all are." Harry shouted back.

Ron and Hermione stood to flank their friend. Wands were at the ready although Hermione knew they could do nothing to the projection.

"Very well. I've given you the chance."

Voldemort's heinous laugh filled the room and all attending shuddered as the face disappeared and the sky above returned to normal. At the Head table, Headmaster Dumbledore was doing damage control. The younger students were scared witless and were soon escorted to Madam Pomfrey. Professor Snape nodded toward the Golden Trio and they, along with several other sixth and seventh years from other houses, quickly exited the Great Hall and made their way to Dumbledore's office. It was going to be one hell of a meeting.

Students and professors milled about the Headmaster's Office waiting for the esteemed man to show up. Several of the most emotional students were huddled together talking in hushed voices about Voldemort's appearance. Harry was pacing furiously while Ron blustered about how to fight the Dark Lord, but his face betrayed him. Ron was scared shitless and Hermione knew it. There was a very real chance that in the fight with the Dark Lord, even if Harry won, they would lose their best friend either physically or mentally.

Everyone came to attention when Dumbledore strode into the room.

"Students and faculty, thank you for coming so quickly. It seems we have some work to do."

"Sir..." Harry interrupted.

"Patience Mr. Potter. Professor Sprout, if you would be so kind as to gather those Hufflepuffs most advanced and work with Madam Pomfrey in preparation for treating injuries that will come from the fighting." Professor Sprout gave a sharp nod, her usually bright features strained with worry.

"I expect those Ravenclaws in attendance to be preparing battle plans. You will be assisted by Professor Flitwick. Those who have received their orders may go and begin work. Merlin be with you. The rest of you please remain."

The majority of the group left. Those remaining in the group were most of the seventh and sixth year Gryffindors and Professors Snape, Trelawney, and McGonnagal. They stood waiting before the Headmaster's desk. Hermione, although not completely surprised by Dumbledore's direct manner, as she always suspected him to be a more than superior commander, was taken aback by the complete obedience of the group. The professors especially seemed ready to follow him into anything.

"I have been considering what tactics would be appropriate for the impending battle. While I am confident that most students will fight with us, there is the possibility that some Slytherins will not join us. We need to be prepared for that eventuality. Severus, please find a way to contain those students who will most likely be a hindrance to us. I have a feeling that most of the students are good at heart. The Gryffindor house will be our main attack force, so be prepared. As soon as the grounds come under attack, the Aurors from the Ministry will come to our aid. Until that time, we are on our own. Although I wish that this battle will not come, I know it must. Harry, you are too young to have such a burden placed on your shoulders. Know that I, and all the faculty will support you as much as possible."

"Sir, I am ready. I will not let him get away with this." Harry said with a determined look to his face.

"I have the utmost confidence in you. Everyone, you are dismissed. Heads of House will keep me posted. Miss Granger, will you please wait a moment." Hermione waited patiently as the room cleared. She had a feeling that this private conversation would be about Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, I am quite worried about you." Dumbledore continued when the door was finally closed.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Nothing to be sorry about, child. I know that the past weeks have been hard on you and I, along with several others, have noticed that you don't seem to be yourself lately."

"Sir, I..." Hermione tried to answer but quickly stopped herself. It wouldn't do to burden the Headmaster with her personal problems when the battle of the century loomed over him.

"Hermione." Dumbledore said and waited for her to make eye contact. "I know where your heart lies. I ask that you wait until after all this to settle it. We have no way of knowing how Mr. Malfoy will respond. We are concerned for your safety."

"Yes sir. I know."

"Try and get some rest Hermione. You will need all your strength in the days to come." Hermione nodded and left quietly.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore slumped into his chair. He was getting far too old for this sort of thing. He had hoped that he would never have to face another battle of this sort. He knew that there would be great losses and many of them so young. He sighed and his bright blue eyes dimmed. There was nothing he could do now. He called Fawkes to him and the little phoenix nuzzled his beak against the old man's hand.

Here we go again, he thought.

**A/N- **An extra long chapter for the extra long wait! We passed 100 reviews! WOOHOO! Thanks everyone that reviewed and please continue to do so :) VOLDEMORT MADE AN APPEARANCE. This story is just getting weirder and weirder.

Please review any feedback or if you just want to say hi :3


	14. Success

Chapter 14

Ginny was waiting impatiently in front of the portrait door to the Head room. Her book clutched in her hand, she paced, waiting for Hermione to show up. Finally, when she came shuffling around the corner, Ginny pounced.

"Hermione! Hermione! You'll never guess what I found. Oh, it's so great." Ginny said quickly.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"I've figured out how to save Malfoy." Ginny said with a bright smile.

Hermione was speechless.

**END OF CHAPTER... LOL JOKES You can keep reading xD**

Hermione lay in bed trying in vain to sleep but sleep was pointedly avoiding her. She was positive that it had something to do with Draco being so close to her. The distance between their beds never seemed so small. A warm spring breeze was blowing through the open window. It was warm enough to warrant a tank and shorts to sleep in.

She saw a shadow pass across the bright room and for a second, the room was very dark. The knowledge that now swirled in her brain terrified her. After Ginny had explained herself, Hermione had read and re-read the section of the book explaining what to do. Her hand reached up to grasp the necklace lying heavily on her chest.

While wand-less magic wasn't illegal, Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready. In theory, she knew what to do, it was quite simple. Instead of focusing your spell through your wand, you focus it through your mind. She knew all she had to do was focus the spell at Draco and use the innate qualities of the moonstone to channel the spell. Sure, in theory, it sounded simple.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightening flashed across the sky, startling Hermione. Settling back down, she heard the rustling of the sleeper next to her and the creaking of bed springs as its occupant rose. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco go out the portrait door. With only a moment's hesitation, Hermione jumped from her bed and followed Draco out the door. Her breathing sounded horribly loud in her ears as she strained to make out the sound of bare feet on stone.

There! She found him headed down one of the dusty side corridors. She was lead only by sound as her wand was still next to her bed. She reached an intersection and made a sharp left turn. He was headed towards the Astronomy Tower!

Hermione tried to hurry, but stay quiet at the same time. Easing the door shut behind her, Hermione waited until she heard Draco reach the top before beginning the ascent. When she finally reached the top, Hermione peeked around the door to see Draco resting against the battlement. When a particularly loud peal of thunder split the air Hermione carefully shut the door behind her. The lightening lit up the sky and flashed off Draco's painfully pale hair. Hermione shivered as a burst of wind rushed past her. He must have sensed her behind him for Draco turned and pinned her with an icy glare.

"You shouldn't have followed me, mudblood." Draco growled.

"I am very aware of that," Hermione answered. She pulled the necklace from around her neck and clutched it in her hand, her fingers pressing hard into the stone. She started muttering the spell, feeling the power pull from her and through her hands and out through the stone towards Draco.

"What in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Draco asked confused, as he rubbed a hand across his heart and took a step towards her. Hermione continued to chant the spell as the storm rumbled overhead. Draco stumbled forward, almost falling to his knees but regaining his balance at the last minute.

"Stop it!" Draco yelled against the fury of the storm.

Hermione stiffened her back as the wind pushed against her and watched as Draco tried to move closer to her. She looked up and caught his eyes with hers. They were wild, quickly dilating in and out. Draco stumbled forward again and lunged for the stone. The second his hands clasped over hers, Hermione shouted the spell one last time.

"PACIFERO ENCARDIA!"

**END OF CHAPTER... Joking! I haven't updated for a week so I made it extra long :P**

Draco's body seized up and arched against the power of the spell that his father had put on him. The muscles on his neck corded as he tried to scream, but nothing would come out. His hands flexed convulsively around Hermione's with painful strength. Then the heavens broke loose and rain came pouring down as Draco collapsed to the floor.

Hermione dropped to her knees with the moonstone still clasped in her hands. The rain pounded down and plastered her hair to her face. She leaned over Draco's body and touched his abnormally pale face. She stroked his cheeks as her tears mingled with the rain falling down her face. She pressed a hand against his bare chest hoping to feel his heart beat against her hand.

If he was dead, she would never forgive herself.

The tears and rain were pouring down so fast and it blurred her vision so much that she didn't see Draco's eyes flutter open. She looked at his face, stunned when his hand had slowly risen and covered hers. The next few minutes of getting a weak and wet Draco down the tower stairs and back to their room went by in a blur. Hermione couldn't be sure what possessed her but she knew that she needed to get him warm or breaking him of the Imperious curse would have been for naught. Once she was inside their room, instinct took over.

"Accio wand." And her wand came flying across the room into her waiting hand.

"Leviosa!" And Draco's heavy weight lifted off the ground and followed Hermione into the bathroom.

She might be strong but she just wasn't physically able to handle somebody as big as Draco. She dropped her wand on the counter and turned the water on warm in the shower. She pulled Draco in and let him slide down the wall until he was seated on the floor under the spray of water. She was kneeling between his legs trying desperately to keep him awake.

"Draco, stay awake. You need to stay awake. I need your help here." Hermione said and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"I'm so tired." Draco mumbled and slumped forward.

"No, no, no. NO sleeping." Hermione moved forward until she was straddling his lap and raised his head with her hands. "We'll get you warm first then you can sleep. Stay with me now." Hermione felt Draco's arms come around her and pull her as close as he could in his weakened state. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and pressed warm lips to her throat.

"I love you, Granger."

"I know but right now you are delirious and don't know what you are saying."

"Yes, I do." Draco said quietly and pulled Hermione forward until their lips met.

This wasn't like before. Draco was in full command of himself and was applying all that ability to her. It was like being on the receiving end of an atomic bomb. Sensation exploded inside her mind in multicolor fireworks. She felt his tongue brush once, then twice across her lips and she opened her lips to let his tongue swirl with hers.

Hermione could only revel in the feelings that were running rapidly about her body. The warm water pounding on her back, and Draco's smooth hands caressing her neck and shoulders sent her into overdrive. She pulled back, surprised by her own reactions, and paused to stare at Draco. Her confidence disappeared when she noticed the hungry look on his face and the position they were in. She pulled away quickly and carefully stood on the slick floor tiles.

"I don't think either one of us is ready for what you have in mind, physically or otherwise." Hermione said ruefully and turned the water off. Hermione reached a hand down to help Draco off the floor and they stepped out from the shower stall. Hermione grabbed her wand and quickly said a spell that dried them both.

As the pair entered the main room, Hermione quickly lit the fire and called half a dozen blankets and pillows to a place in front of the fireplace. She felt Draco sag against her and carefully pulled him over to the nest she'd made in front of the roaring fire. "You'll be weak for a while. So just rest and get warm." She pushed him down into the pile of blankets and wrapped him deftly and then sat on the couch behind him.

"You're not going to sit with me?" Draco asked with pleading eyes. Hermione snorted at his requested and settled herself more comfortably on the couch. "I promise I'll be on my very best behavior. Wizards honor." Hermione pinned him with a look that said 'I'll believe you only as far as I can throw you'.

The look on his face changed from playfulness to pain then. "Hermione, I don't want to be alone." Hermione couldn't turn down such an honest request, especially from him, and joined Draco on the floor. He spread the blankets out in front of the fire and lay down with his back to the fire. Hermione sat up with her back to his front and tried to relax.

She'd never been this close to a boy before and with what happened in the shower she didn't quite know what to expect. Hermione stiffened when Draco sneaked an arm around her waist and pulled her snug against him.

Well this is bloody uncomfortable, Hermione thought and lifted her head from the pillow. Draco slid his left arm under her head and leaned up to whisper in her ear. "I haven't thanked you for saving me."

"You don't have to." Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, I know, but you were the only one who tried. There were times when my father wasn't in control."

"I know. You would talk in your sleep."

"What did you hear?"

"Enough. Enough to know I couldn't let it go on."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Draco."

"Gra-Hermione, I really do love you."

**A/N- This time it really was the end :P I don't usually answer reviews here but I needed to answer this one. **

**ForthewinDM asked if I could somehow incorporate the twins in this story. Unfortunately, I have already written the rest of the story and sadly, there really is no place I can just throw them in now. Trust me, I'm a huge fan of the twins (especially Fred) but I really couldn't fit them in :( Sorry!**

Happy reading! Please review any feedback or if you just want to say hi :D


	15. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 15**

The fire had died down during the night and now only emitted the barest amount of heat, but Hermione was warm. Two arms were slung around her body and her head was nestled against someone's soft skin. Before she had time to think about who she was sleeping so close to, or ponder the reasons why, the sound of klaxons split the air. Hermione jumped to her feet knowing that the horrible shrieking could only mean one thing:

The battle had begun.

Hermione looked around wildly, with no idea of what to do. Draco was gripping her shoulders and shaking her gently.

"Hermione, we've got to move. You know where we are expected." Draco said urgently.

Reality burst back upon her and Hermione moved with speed, Draco on her heels, out the portrait door and into the bustling hallway. The prefects were leading the youngest students into protected rooms. Many had tear-streaked faces and were huddled close together.

Hermione spotted Ginny herding a group of first year Ravenclaw's down the hallway, and nodded her encouragement. As they reached the staircases, she felt Draco stiffen at her back as he watched Snape taking the majority of the Slytherin House down to the dungeons. Snape looked up and caught his eyes. His face was grim but determination glittered brightly in his dark eyes. Snape waved a hand in the direction of the Great Hall and urged them onward.

The pair raced down the staircases, which were behaving for once, and made it to the Great Hall in record time. The hall was turned into a makeshift infirmary in anticipation of the casualties of the day. The seventh year Ravenclaws were leaning over a table with Moody and Tonks listening attentively to their battle plan.

All movement in the room stopped when Hermione and Draco stepped through the doorway. A bright eyed Albus Dumbledore beckoned them from the far end of the room. With leaden feet, Draco Malfoy, once heir to the right hand of evil, approached the Headmaster at the front table with Hermione trailing slowly behind him.

Though the room was completely soundless, not a word of the hushed conversation could be heard. There was a sharp inhalation of breath from the assembled group when Albus rose from his seat and came around the table to gather an extremely dazed Draco Malfoy into a hug. The Headmaster released him with a clap on the shoulder and a shove in the direction of Hermione.

The breath she didn't realize she was holding came out in a rush. Draco looked directly at her with a hopeful smile and extended a hand towards her. Hermione saw Harry and Ron on the side of the room, Harry with his mouth hanging open in surprise and Ron, with his face slowly turning as red as a beet.

Harry pulled himself together and with a restraining hand on Ron, nodded his approval to Hermione. Hesitantly, Hermione placed her hand into Draco's large palm and was pulled into his embrace. She only vaguely heard the rush of sound as everyone began to speak again. Her face was pressed against Draco's chest and she could only hear the comforting thump of his heartbeat. He released her and sound overwhelmed her again.

The frantic last minute decisions and cobbled together plans were spinning about the Great Hall. With a loud clearing of his throat, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore called the groups to order.

"As I am sure you are all aware, the Death Eaters attacked the school earlier this morning. Our defenses thus far are holding, but it will not be long before they too will be useless. The younger students are safely hidden in the oldest parts of the castle with prefects as their guardians. We must not allow any of the Death Eaters to penetrate the school. Professor Snape is keeping together those students who we think will be troublesome. That being said, please continue with your preparations and be ready for the call. Mr. Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley, as well as Ms. Granger, please come with me."

With that, he turned and strode out of the Great Hall towards his office, with the four students following behind him. The four students walked in silence with Hermione separating Draco from Harry and Ron. Although Harry had given his oblique approval, Ron looked fit to kill. Hermione knew that it would take more than the Headmaster's support for Ron to absolve Draco of six years of abuse. Before long they had reached the Headmaster's office and were standing before his desk awaiting their orders.

"Sir, I don't think..." Ron began angrily.

"Ron, don't..." Harry interrupted.

"I think it would be best if we all remember that second chances are few and far between and everyone deserves at least one." Dumbledore said pinning each of them with a stare.

"Hermione, he's an evil git and you know it." Ron shot off before Harry could silence him. Dumbledore sent Ron a quelling look and Ron muffled his next comment.

"Ron, maybe in the past he was, I'll not disagree with that but people change."

"Not him. He's probably going to turn on us in the middle of the bloody battle." Ron said and seemed almost excited at the prospect of such treachery.

"Ron..." Hermione began on a sigh.

"No Hermione," Draco interrupted. "He's right. After all I've said and done to all of you the past six years, it's an accurate assumption." Ron was speechless at Draco's declaration and turn to Harry for guidance. Draco continued, "Regardless what you think, my loyalties lie with her." Draco pointed at an open mouthed Hermione.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I love her," Draco said simply.

"You WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

"She was the first person to listen to me, to trust me, and to be my friend. The other reasons I love her are none of your business." Draco finished, with his trademark smirk.

"Alright. If Hermione trusts you, then so do I." Harry said.

"That's the spirit!" Dumbledore said brightly.

"If you hurt her at all, I'll kill you, so help me God." Ron snarled.

"If I let her get hurt, I'll save you the trouble." Draco responded.

Hermione smiled a little too brightly at the Headmaster, hoping he'd take the hint and change the subject.

"Well, now that all that's settled," Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry, I expect that Voldemort will focus entirely on you to the exclusion of all else. That's why I want Hermione to work in tandem with you. Ron and Draco can cover you both."

Hermione nodded in agreement, understanding immediately why she was being placed so close to danger. Despite the prophecy, Hermione was the one who knew the spells better than the rest and could protect Harry while he was fighting.

"Draco, I am sure that your father will be targeting you. He surely would have felt the spell break. You must be prepared for that."

"I am fully prepared. I have been waiting a long time for this." Draco said quietly, but with a voice full of vengeance.

"Well then..." Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by the shuddering of the castle.

The outer wards had fallen. Voldemort was on the outer grounds.

The castle continued to shudder as Lord Voldemort's minions magically assaulted the last remaining wards that protected the school. Dumbledore raised his tired eyes to the students standing in front of him and pointed them to the door. Albus apparated out of his office and popped up in front of the doors to the school. Behind him, the majority of the faculty and students waiting in the Great Hall gathered.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco exploded through the doors of Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore had his back to the group gathered behind him. He was saying something in the Old Tongue and it definitely wasn't nice. Overhead, death eaters flew in complicated patterns, awaiting the signal for a full attack. Suddenly, spells burst from the battlements and flew across the sky towards the circling death eaters. Hermione halted, awed by the display above her.

It reminded her of the Queen's Jubilee celebration from several years ago. The spells looked so much like fireworks in the bright sunlight. The sound of exploding stone jolted her and Hermione turned to see that the three boys were already in formation and Voldemort wading through his minions to reach Harry. Behind Voldemort, she could see a flash of white-blond hair. It's come to this, she thought, and rushed to Harry's side. The four stood, wands at the ready, as the Dark Lord and his lieutenant came to stop only feet away.

"Lucius, it seems that your offspring is fighting with our enemy."

"Not for long, my Lord." Lucius said wickedly and raised his wand at his son.

A shot of green light raced towards Draco but inches from the boy's chest it was stopped by a shield of shimmering silver energy. Lucius' lips pulled back in a feral snarl and he shouted the spell again only to have it shatter against the shield. "You would stand with blood traitors and muggleborns?"

"If you can't beat them Father, join them." Draco responded with his trademark smirk.

"YOU WILL BOW TO ME!" Lucius bellowed.

"You have no power over me." Draco said triumphantly.

The sounds of the battle around Hermione silenced. Everything had narrowed down to these two men. One she hated with every fiber of her being and the other one made her feel something so powerful it threatened to overwhelm her. The tension vibrated like a violently pulled harp string. All attention was focused on Draco and his father, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

That's when Voldemort struck.

The other death eaters focused all of their attention on the other students and faculty. This left Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco with the full attention of the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy.

Sounds rushed back in and all around her the battle raged. Spells were shouted along with bellows of pain as students, aurors, and death eaters locked in heated combat. Voldemort was firing spells at Harry, nothing deadly but at such a rapid fire pace that it was sure to tire the him out quickly. Hermione pointed her wand at Voldemort and shouted, "Pertificus Totalus!"

The spell flew quickly towards the Dark Lord but at the last second he blasted it away with a flick of his wand. Ron looked at her in shock. They would never win if they didn't get a break from the battle. Hermione caught Ron's eye and mouthed a command.

Turning back to Voldemort, Hermione and Ron shouted the spell again, at the same time and watched as it struck the Dark Lord and he fell to the ground paralyzed. Ron punched a hand in the air and put a supporting arm around Harry, as the weakened boy staggered dangerously.

Hermione felt herself flying back and then her body connected with the ground as she groaned at the impact. She opened her eyes to see Ron's brown eyes and messy red hair hovering over her face. "Hermione, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what happened." She asked confused.

"Lucius Malfoy hit you with a stupefy." Ron replied.

"Oh."

"Come on. Let me help you up. This isn't over by a long shot." Ron said pulling her up from the ground.

She could see students being carefully carried off the battle field by other students. She was surprised by the destruction. Part of one of the outer walls was crumbling and parts of the ground were scorched by fire and still smoldering. The main force of death eaters had withdrawn and were now zooming back on brooms taking on the waiting group of fresh aurors from the Ministry. She looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy hovering twenty feet in the air and spinning about madly. Draco, using his wand, was twirling his father about the sky. He released the spell and Lucius plummeted towards the ground, only to be caught by a passing death eater on a broom.

Before Lucius even regained his balance, he shot off a spell that caught his son by surprise. Draco was sent flying back to slam into a half-destroyed wall. Hermione rushed to his side, lifting his upper body off the broken stone. Blood trickled down the side of his face, bright red on his pale face. He lay motionless, eyes shut, chest barely moving. The tears started to fall before Hermione realized that she'd started to cry. Her hands brushed over his pale cheeks and gripped his shoulders tightly. She started to shake him as she sobbed.

"You bastard! Don't you dare die on me. Merlin, I'll raise you from the dead and kill you myself if you do."

Hermione bowed her head over his body and didn't notice Harry and Ron take up a protective stance over their friend.

"Draco, wake up, damn it!" Hermione shouted.

Draco's eyes fluttered open. Malicious laughter filled the air and Hermione looked up to see Lucius and Voldemort watching the little group.

"How disgusting, the little mudblood has fallen in love." Lucius mocked.

Hermione moved to rise but Draco's hand encircled her wrist and she looked back to his face. He was grimacing in pain but with Ron's help, was starting to sit up.

"This is my fight, Hermione." Draco said seriously.

"I have to finish it myself."

**A/N- **Well guys, the next chapter will be the last! I think I'll add an epilogue to tie it all together, but that's it!

Please please please review and help me achieve my goal of 150 reviews by the time the story ends :)

Thanks for all your support and keep it coming!


	16. The beginning of the end

Chapter 16

The four students turned back to the Dark Lord with renewed purpose. The spells began to fly again and they fought tirelessly. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the Headmaster. His eyes were closed and his hands raised to the air. He was chanting something and he began to glow.

Glow? Yes, he was glowing.

A white light had engulfed him and he continued to chant. Hermione watched as Dumbledore pointed his hands at Harry and rumbled in a deep, powerful voice, "FOIRFE COSAINT!" Then Harry too, was engulfed in light.

Brilliant white light seemed to pour from his body. Hermione figured it out pretty quickly. The chanting in the Old Tongue, the glowing light, it was all coming together.

Dumbledore had called upon the earth magic.

Something more powerful, more ancient than the spells they were so glibly flinging at one another. Magic that survived in the land and nourished the magically talented for eons. A voice that was not Harry's came from his mouth. It held the knowledge of the universe and the power of the ancients.

"Voldemort. Your evil has been perpetrated long enough. You are disturbing the balance and we will not allow that to continue. We had hoped you would see the error of your ways but we were foolish. We will not allow this to continue. AETERNO LETUM!"

Without the help of a wand, all the magic of the earth flew from Harry to the Dark Lord. His body writhed in agony as the purest of magic burned through him. His body burst into flames and those watching shielded their eyes as the flames burned through him.

For one second, just before the flames consumed him, you could see the face of the man that he used to be. As Voldemort crumbled to ash, there was a backwash of magic. You could see even in the distance all of the death eaters thrashing about on the ground as Voldemort's taint was burned out of them. Lucius had risen to his knees and was shaking as he raised his wand.

"You betrayed me." He hissed at his son and his face contorted in pain.

"You betrayed all of us." Draco returned evenly.

Suddenly, Lucius turned to Hermione and spoke.

"Avada Ke…" he was stopped as Draco finished his spell first.

"Exstinguo!" Lucius Malfoy dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"I'm sorry Father."

Hermione turned to Draco and wrapped her arms around him. She was the only one to hear his last words to his father.

Above the littered battlefield clouds gathered and rain began to fall. The fires were put out and smoke washed away. The aurors trudged through the wet grass with the captive former death eaters who were still alive. Azkaban would be pretty crowded for a while. A shout of laughter filled the air and everyone turned to see Neville face down in the mud.

That broke the tense silence.

Relief washed over the weary warriors as the rain continued to fall. The soldiers were students again. The teachers had disappeared into the Great Hall to discuss casualties and damage and console the students.

Hermione turned from Draco's embrace to see Harry on the ground with Ginny in his lap. She had never seen him look so happy. He had done what the prophecy said he would. He defeated the Dark Lord. Now he was free to be whoever he wanted instead of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Ron was holding a crying Luna. From what Hermione could make it, two of the casualties were Parvati and Padma. She sighed, they had all known that some would die.

Strong hands clasped her shoulders and turned her around. Somewhere during all the fighting, she had lost her jacket and the hands felt warm on the bare skin of her shoulders. Her tank top was soaked through and the water had drenched her hair. She looked up at Draco. There was a bruise forming on the side of his face and the blood from several small cuts was sliding in tiny rivulets down neck. His hands slid down her arms to grasp her hands.

"Hermione, I…" he never got to finish the statement.

Hermione threw herself against Draco her arms around his neck and her lips firmly attached to his own. He stumbled back under the sudden weight as Hermione started an entirely different assault than what they had just finished. Her tongue forced entry into his mouth and her hands had slid up into his hair. Draco pulled Hermione's wet body as close to his as possible and poured all of himself into the kiss. He felt like he was flying and falling and spinning and the whole world had disappeared when her lips had touched his. Hermione pulled back for a breath. Draco groaned when he felt the cool air run over his warm lips.

"Draco. I love you."

Draco tensed slightly. "I know."

"Good."

After a moment's hesitation, "I love you too."

"I already knew that."

"You always were the smart one." Draco said gruffly and pulled her back into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and holding her close.

Applause erupted across the field. Hermione blushed when Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in and formed a group hug around the couple. Hermione interrupted minutes later.

"Why don't we all head inside and get dried off and something to eat?"

"I second that motion." Ron said quickly and the little group laughed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at Draco. Ron continued, "Malfoy, what I said in the Headmaster's Office still goes. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. But I don't think you will. Welcome to the club." Ron finished and stuck out his hand.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise but he gracefully extended his hand to shake Ron's. Harry clapped him on the shoulder and they all headed inside.

"So, Harry" Hermione began, "do you realize what happened? I mean the implications of using the earth magic, it's astounding. I'm sure there's a book in the Library about it."

"Hermione!" Ron groaned.

She blushed again but felt Draco's comforting arm go around her waist. His lips brushed over her ears and his voice whispered.

"I love you."

"Promise?" Hermione questioned, confirming more than his just love but his intentions as well.

"Promise." He whispered and hugged her close.

They walked back into the Great Hall. Surrounded by the general chaos of Hogwarts, they felt at home.

Dumbledore presided from the Head Table as teachers, prefects, and students ran about fetching this or that, performing minor spells, or comforting friends. Hermione noticed that the Headmaster looked older than she'd ever seen him look. Although the battle had taken a lot out of all of them, she knew it had hit him the hardest. How horrible must it have been knowing that you would lose some of your students, some of your children, in this war?

His quiet blue eyes caught hers and she nodded at him and continued to take a seat. The people and conversation swirled around her. Ministry officials were interviewing students and a dazed group of Slytherins entered under the watchful eyes of Professor Snape. Dumbledore rose and students took to their seats quickly. Dumbeldore cleared his throat and began to speak.

"My dear children, it was my dearest wish that today's events would never come to pass. It is with much sorrow that I stand before you today. I want to say that I am so proud of all of you. You showed courage, strength, loyalty, and love. I could not ask for anything more from you. I know that graduation will be soon and so I have an announcement. ALL seventh years have passed their N.E.W.T.S. and with flying colors, I might add." The crowd applauded and the oldest students looked around wildly, unable to believe their ears. "We have suffered great losses this day and I hope we all remember that. To those who will be leaving us, I offer these words:

As you move on in your lives

Remember the times that you have cried

Remember the people who picked you up

Remember the love that pushed you on

When sorrow comes your way

Hold tight to what you have learned

Remember the friends you have made and the family you have gained

Remember this day and find your way again

May you always find a home here at Hogwart's and I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors."

The audience exploded in applause and shouts of joy. Colin Creevey was standing in front of the table and asked for a picture. They stood, Ron in the middle with his arms over the shoulders of Harry and Draco, Harry holding Ginny tightly, and Draco holding Hermione. They were dirty, wet, and scarred, but smiles lit their faces.

Draco leaned down after the picture was taken and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek. His fingers twined with hers and she pulled him away from the group and out of the Great Hall. Silently, they made their way to their room. It was just as they had left it in a rush earlier that day. The blankets were in a pile in front of the quietly burning fireplace. Hermione stretched out on the floor and Draco followed suit. Hermione didn't protest this time when his arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her close to him.

The sun had dimmed and the only light came from the fireplace, sending orange beams of warmth across the quietly sleeping couple.

THE END

**A/N- **Yes, this is TECHNICALLY the last chapter. But I will be writing an epilogue, so stay tuned!

Thank you all so much for the reviews :)

Draco I love you,

Draco I do.

When we're apart,

my heart beats only for you.


	17. Epilogue- Short but Sweet

Epilogue - Short, but sweet.

Heavy rain fell on the roof over their heads. A fire was burning quietly in the stone fireplace.

Hermione lay on the floor with several soft blankets under her back. The fire sent out tendrils of warmth but Hermione shivered and pulled the blankets up to cover her naked skin. The firelight made the diamond bands on her left hand sparkle.

She shifted a little until she felt Draco settle next to her and rub a warm hand across her stomach. She ran her finger tips down his bare chest and leaned in for a scorching kiss. She snuggled close and wished desperately that she could sleep on her stomach again. Draco's hand stopped rubbing when he felt the baby kick against his hand. He smiled down at Hermione and kissed her nose.

"Can you believe it's been ten years?" Hermione asked quietly.

Earlier that day, they had attended a ten year memorial service at Hogwart's. It had been ten years since that deciding battle.  
It had been eight years since their marriage.

The ministry had never said anything to Draco about the unusual death of his father. It was not to say that they lived quiet lives. In the wizarding world, they were still celebrities, but at home they were just Draco and Hermione, a young couple expecting their first child.

"Would you have done anything differently?" Hermione asked him.

"No, not a thing. Well, except for the whole realizing that I love you part." Draco said ruefully.

"Well, you always were a little slow." Hermione said with a grin.

"Whatever." Draco responded with a familiar smirk.

The sun had dimmed and the only light came from the fireplace, sending orange beams of warmth across the quietly sleeping couple.

It was the end, for real this time.

**A/N- That's it! That's the end of it :) Thank you to the 8,000 people who bothered to read my story. A very special thank you to the 140 that decided to review it3 Thanks for all your support! **

**P.S. Stick around, because I have a newer Dramione in the making ;)It will be about half the length. So for those people who maybe thought this was too long, that may be the perfect length for you!  
**


End file.
